Drunken Confessions
by Broony
Summary: D/S - Dan gets drunk and confesses why he broke up with Serena etc. I suck at summaries sorry. Just read and find out.


A/N - A big thanks to Sofia. Also to Eliz for helping me put this up, hee.

Drunken Confessions

(What happens in the Hamptons ……)

"Another, please"…Dan said slamming his empty glass down on the bar.

'This kids not gonna last til closing time' thought the guy sitting next to him, "Hey, I'm Toby"..."and er, I'll have the same as him", he waved at the bartender.

"Dan – shaking his hand, just to warn you, I'm a Brooklyn boy, so if you don't wanna get flees, then move on ahead"

"I'll let you into a little secret Dan,……..I don't care, I'm actually here on vacation with my girlfriend, well to be fair more than likely ex – girlfriend now."

"Women, pfft, can't live with them, can't live without them"

"I take it your having girl troubles then Dan?"

2 hours and 10 glasses later, Dan had informed Toby all about his Serena situation, although neither one able to function correctly, pronounce their words clearly, he tried to give him advice….

"Listen, the way yew have just descwibed, no hang on wait... that didn't come out right, described this S girl sounds to me like you. Still. Got. It. Bad. He said slapping him on the head," go tell her".

"I can't, my heart is saying go get her, but my feet are telling me a different story..." Anyway, she's better off without me.

"OK, to the little men's room, Dan points trying to sustain his balance... Mumbling away to himself as he does.

By the time Dan had returned, the bar had cleared. Leaving just the bartender in his company "Wow, I wasn't in there that long was I?" He asked to no one. "Huh, see ya later then Toby"

Although it was against the bar rules, the bartender, Jack, joined him for a night cap, he knew he shouldn't have served him another drink, but after ear wigging on his earlier conversation, he felt a bit sorry for him.

Serena, passing by on her midnight walk, glanced into the bar, she had to stop and do a double take as she thought she had just seen Dan, sitting slumped against the bar, she thought her eyes were deceiving her, "what is he doing here", her heart skipping a beat. She tried to walk away but she couldn't, she just couldn't leave him sitting there alone, drunk in a bar, in a town he doesn't even know.

Jack was discussing his wife when he turned to look at Dan, who had his face resting in a bowl of peanuts, soundly sleeping; he shook him awake and asked if he had anywhere to go, just as he did he turned to look at the figure walking in his direction.

"Ser - wena", he shouted, holding his arms in the air

"wow, drink really does clear your mind, and make you forget everything around you" she thought to herself.

"How much have you had to drink Dan?"

"Oooh, erm only 2…….then add a zero on the end, ha-ha"…."not funny? Ok"

"What's it to you anyway"

"Right Dan, come on, your coming with me"

"The boss has spoken, night Neil, Jack, whatever"

Serena had to prop him up all the way to her summer house, what should have taken a 5 minute walk, took 25 minutes, as Dan felt the need to stop and utter complete nonsense every 2 minutes as if he was doing all the hard work.

"Serena, lets sing"

"Like a virgin, touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats……..

"Oh, I know that look, that's the look that tells me to shut the hell up right"

Serena, unable to contain her laughter, chuckled at his comment. Finally reaching her house, pulling out her keys, thanking god that her Grandma was not going to be home for the weekend, well, Dan should be thanking god, else he would be sleeping outside for the night. Serena had left Dan in her room while she went to lock up, but by the time she returned, he had collapsed into a heap onto the bed**.**

"Hmm, I'm glad you've decided the sleeping arrangements", she thought to herself.

Walking over to him she took off his shoes, noting that he had two layers of clothes on, in this heat she decided he wasn't going to sweat on her sheets, so she proceeded to take off his shirt, with great difficulty as Dan was no help. Waking up from the feeling of being prodded and tugged at Dan couldn't help himself from making a cheeky comment.

"Trying to take advantage of a drunken man Serena, you naughty girl, tut, tut, besides if you want me naked all you had to do was ask", this comment earned himself a slap.

"Get up, your going in the shower, whether you like it or not"

"Well I like it" Dan said with a cheeky smirk. "But your gonna have to help me, you don't want me to slip and hurt myself now do you, Dan said in a sing song tone.

"Ugh, if I must"

Dan and Serena made it to the bathroom, thankfully without any calamities. Serena, noting that Dan just stood their, turned around so he could take off his boxers.

"Huh, Serena it's nothing you haven't seen before, why are you embarrassed?"

"I'm not "; Serena said trying to hide her blushes.

"Now if I really wanted to embarrass you I could have just done this. "Woo" Dan sang while moving his hips in a circular motion. "Come on you know you love it"

The sight of him flapping about made her chuckle, despite her best efforts to remain stern.

"GET IN"

Seeing the water drip down his body gave her lustful thoughts, she couldn't help but reminisce about the good times they've shared. Shaking her head from her thoughts she couldn't help but notice how cute and dopey he looked. Their reasoning for being here falling to the back of her mind.

"Do you feel refreshed now?"

"Oh, totally" he said with a roll of his eyes.

Now clean and dressed, and with a few cups of coffee down him, Dan lay there looking up at the girl who had captured his heart a long time ago, his eyes slightly glazed over.

"What" Serena said in a low voice as her cheeks flushed red

"You're so beautiful"

"Dan, that's the alcohol talking"

"Serena please, you now you are"

A few silent moments passed with them stealing glances at one another.

"Serena, the reason why I said I wanted to break – up with you, was not because I don't love you, but because…

"Dan lets not do this"

"No Serena, we need to do this, you need to know, please just let me finish"

"I felt so ashamed of what I had done, I was embarrassed, everyday I feel guilty, that kiss still haunts me. I believed that you had cheated on me with those two guys, I was hurt, I thought to myself how could I find someone who I gave my whole heart too, who I loved more than anything, and who I thought loved me back, do something like that to me. Geor…………….Georgina she told me all these lies about how her boyfriend was stalking her and how her life had been turned upside down, I felt sorry for her, I was vulnerable and she knew this, she could never replace you Serena, no-one could ever replace you.. Whenever I still see you, my heart beats that little bit faster, I know that's cheesy – but it's the truth. I need you to understand that no matter how hard I try to deny it, or how hard I try and stay away from you, I always find myself wherever you are, you are like a magnet, my heart can feel your beat and it draws me in. I don't want us to be apart any longer, I think we have suffered enough, are you willing to fight for us,... do you want to fight for us?"

The tone of 'All Summer Long' filled the air signalling Serena that she had a phone call.

"Hold that thought"

Serena cursed to herself as she got up to answer her phone in the other room.

"Hey B, what's up"

"Serena" Dan shouted

"Who's that S, who are you hiding?"

"It's er, Dan, he needed my help, so what are you up to"

"Oh no, your not changing the subject, so Dan huh, I'm surprised you even answered my call then, thought you'd would be bouncing off the walls by now"

"B, it's not like that honest, it's."

"I feel a 'but' coming, what's happened sweetie?"

"It's just that, he's told me all of these wonderful things and I don't know what to do………..

"Listen, I know I may not show it or whatever but, he's changed you, and for the better too, I've never seen you looking as happy as when your with him, and I know that you still love him, I should know you have been moping about it all Summer, it's time to get your groove back, get on that", she said with a laugh. "Anyway, you once told me you thought you guys were forever, I believe that".

"OK, who is this, put Blair on the phone please" she laughed

"Hey I can be sentimental……especially when it comes to matters of the heart"

"Thank you, that really means a lot to me B"

"I'll let you go, and remember, listen to your heart, it will tell you everything you need to know"

Serena walked back to her room knowing exactly what she was going to say to him. She rested her head on the doorframe when she spotted that he had fallen asleep, curled up next to her favourite teddy which she took on every vacation, it was the teddy Dan had given her, she remembers he said the reason he bought it for her was simply that 'he loved her' and thought she deserved a present. She loved how he could always make her smile, always lift her spirits, when he did these sweet gestures; it melted her heart though she would never tell him it did.

Serena walked over and sat on the edge of the bed careful not to wake him, she felt like her heart was about to beat out of her chest at any moment. She smiled down at his sleeping form and brushed the stray hairs from his forehead with her fingers. She lent down and gently whispered "you are always worth the fight" and kissed his cheek. She stood, making her way towards the door, turning off the light and whispered into the dark "I love you too"

"Forever like we planned"

Serena left the room with a smile on her face, her heart full of joy, looking hopeful for the future, well, hopeful for the morning to come.

Life is finally getting back on track for Serena Van Der Woodsen and her Lonely Boy no more.


End file.
